


彩虹般绚烂的众神啊

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Kurt, M/M, Secret Crush, Warren Worthington III Lives, Wet Dream, Xavier Institute, bamf warren, pietro is kurt's roommate, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: kurt觉得warren十分抵触他，这让kurt痛苦极了傻白甜狗血双向暗恋
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Rogue, Jean Grey & Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Pietro Maximoff & Kurt Wagner, 冰淘, 天使夜, 队琴
Kudos: 4





	彩虹般绚烂的众神啊

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《runaway》——sasha sloan

☆

我想起来，大大张开双臂，来一个广阔的拥抱，向看不见的人群发表一番内容充实、明白易懂的演说。我要如此开头：

“彩虹般绚烂的众神啊……”

——弗拉基米尔 纳博科夫《众神》

☆

当沃伦从梦中醒来的时候，远方的天空一片云海渺茫，缭绕的雾泛着蓝烟，像男孩的皮肤。再加上一个，天色也像。

他做了个梦，醒来却总是不记得自己梦到过什么，只是......只是梦里总会有个恍恍惚惚的蓝色身影——他用翅膀想都知道那是谁好吗？沃伦不觉得自己喜欢库尔特，至少是没那么喜欢，或许他长得......太特别了一点。要说喜欢吧，这根本算不上喜欢，顶多只能算是心理上的一点依恋感，要知道，沃伦以前喜欢起那些大胸美女，总是会有些反应的。

可是，库尔特真的很不错。

其实有个小跟班也不错，就像沃伦小时候那样。那时候他还没长出一对翅膀，作为世界五百强CEO的儿子，前呼后拥的感觉令他习以为常。只不过.....库尔特是不是跟的太紧了一点，毕竟哪有大男人包括上厕所都天天黏糊在一起的呢？

事实上他也没觉得库尔特做的有多过分，因为他一直知道库尔特的经历。举目无亲，在马戏团度过童年，被所有的人以异类目光看待——其实还是因为他特殊的外表。好吧，这样看来，库尔特也不过只是缺乏安全感而已。

沃伦想说些什么，对库尔特说些什么。或许他该找个好时机把话说清楚。因为沃伦喜欢把事情捋直，而不是让它们像一大团裹在一起的棉线，抑或者是上帝的创世纪混沌。

沃伦翻了个身，最后才哀叹一声，发现自己又睡不着了，于是他将枕头抡起，砸向了邻床睡的正熟的波比德雷克。

“该死的，沃伦，你不睡觉又来打扰我干什么？”波比依旧把脑袋埋在枕头堆里，然后从被子里无心地伸出一只手，朝沃伦发射出一根冰刃。

沃伦轻易地躲闪而过，抬起头瞥了一眼扎在墙布上的冰刃，“嘿你不要破坏公物。”紧接着开始活动自己的翅膀，柔软的羽毛翅膀开始逐渐泛起金属的冰冷银光，挂在骨翼上的刀刃在摩擦中发出蠢蠢欲动的响声。沃伦摘下一把，在指间转了一转，然后蹑手蹑脚跳下床，悄悄走向波比。

波比从床上一下子惊醒，嘴里咒骂着不堪入耳的词语，“去你的沃伦，你自己睡不着觉别拉我啊？去找教授，要不然就去找琴，让他们脑你一下就好了。”

“除非我想被磁力把我的金属翅膀拽掉，或者被斯科特那个较真的家伙把我射个对穿。”沃伦转过身，将钢刀向墙上使劲一扔，刀身没进了一半，“好了好了，陪我去战斗室训练。”

“只有你这种单身汉才不睡觉好吗？像我这样有女朋友的人，当然要注意自己有没有黑眼圈了。”波比带着一种矫揉做作的炫耀语气，夸张而耀武扬威。

“别炫耀你的女朋友，”沃伦翻了个白眼，“你以为这样你就可以亲玛丽了吗？还不是只能看不能碰。“

”这根本不是个问题，要知道教授的儿子大卫和……”

“你先想想自己的能力有没有大卫强再说吧。”沃伦把波比从床上扯起来，“快走，别废话了。”

一打开门，却看到了在走廊上垂手站着的库尔特。沃伦投向了疑惑的目光。

“嘿沃伦，我只是……哦嘿，还有波比。”库尔特的眼神开始变得飘忽不定，连话也紧张地说不清楚，德国口音较平日变得有些明显，“我……我睡眠很浅。我，我听到了你的声音，沃伦。然后……我就是起来看看发生了什么。”

“没什么，快去睡吧。”

但沃伦接着就看见库尔特一下子变的沮丧起来，嘴唇抿成了长长的一条线。沃伦怀疑自己是不是又说错又说错了什么吓到了这个孩子，于是又补充了一句“快去睡吧，库尔特。”

“嘿蓝精灵，我们只是去战斗室训练。”波比挥了挥手。

“去吧，现在很冷，别穿着睡衣在外面乱晃。”——沃伦觉得自己的语气像哄小孩的婆婆妈妈的鹅妈妈，啰嗦极了。

☆

爱，温热他的心脏，却灼烧他的肉体。

库尔特虔诚而谦卑，金黄的竖瞳失去焦距，像将落的太阳，闪烁着微弱的光芒，瞳孔里倒映着洁白的一双巨翼。

《马太福音》：“信奉上帝的人有福了。”

库尔特快被交织着的痛苦与庆幸逼疯了，错乱的心情像撒旦的三尺叉子，不，这一切都不是错觉，也不是幻象。恭敬的爱意像一面镜子，赤裸裸地照出他丑恶的深蓝色皮肤、遍布全身的凹凸纹路与承载罪罚的邪恶外表。

我忏悔，库尔特尝试去闭上双眼，全能之父啊，我怎么去配看您高贵的儿女？——但他还是不禁茫然地张着双眼，贪婪地看着那头璀璨的金发与那个桀骜的笑容，骄傲与目空一切的荒唐不羁——我忏悔，我自知没有资格要求更多，但我请求主能给我一个机会，洗清背负的罪孽。我只想看着他，只是看着他就够了。

沃伦紧身的卫衣下浮动着结实健壮的小臂。库尔特有些心猿意马，一股从下身席卷而上的地狱之焰在他的视野尽头熊熊燃烧，他在渴望一个拥抱，却极力掩饰。年轻的信徒只好用禁欲苦行的清规教义来碾压自己的情绪。

可是库尔特甚至没有意识到自己在妒忌——七宗罪之一。他妒忌着和沃伦打闹的波比，内心还自欺欺人地以为是在为波比的女友小淘气鸣不平；他妒忌着和沃伦调笑的琴，这压抑的阴霾甚至让他绞痛的喘不过气；他妒忌着与沃伦打招呼的奥萝萝，妒忌他们曾站在同一阵营并肩作战。他只是紧缩着，一个人承受着让他崩溃的酸楚与苦涩，褪去糖衣后的呛人苦果，他只好像只支离破碎的小兽在暗处舔舐伤口。

他知道自己已经被烦透了，鬼鬼祟祟，畏畏缩缩，这样怎么能与沃伦比肩？

库尔特想不下去了，扑簌的热泪在眼里不安涌动。他好想，好想，好想沃伦能够给他一个拥抱，甚至不需要什么感情，只要像个朋友都已经足够——他知道自己又开始奢求遥不可及的上帝的赐福。

反复的逾矩。

耗尽的单薄勇气。

但好在，沃伦终于叫住了他。

沃伦看着他，一边揉着金色的头发，一边有些燥烦地交替两脚的重心，“库尔特，”——他喊了我的名字，库尔特侥幸地带着雀跃——“你能不能……你能不能不要再像个小尾巴一样跟在我后面？”

像一把匕首被捅进最温柔的腹腔，再狠心地来回搅动。库尔特慌张地躲闪着沃伦灼灼的目光，紧张、畏惧与期待的叠加是无穷无尽的焦虑，他现在只想躲避，只想逃离。

于是库尔特消失了，他的能力最适合用来自我安慰，不是吗？

☆

沃伦不知道发生了什么，但是那只蓝色的小怪兽突然就消失了。

等等！沃伦发现自己的话还没说完！沃伦很生气，他讨厌自己原有的计划被打乱得一团糟，他本来想好了说些什么，对库尔特说些什么，类似于“别总跟在我后面了，跟我站在一起不好吗”的话。因为那个小男孩挺有趣，不是吗？

等等！沃伦突然想起来，库尔特只听了前半句话，然后就迅速消失了。该死！鬼知道那个心思细腻敏感的小家伙会把他的话在心里歪曲成什么样子——沃伦终于意识到男孩消失前那个不甘而痛苦的表情，像落空的一个小小愿望，像知更鸟叫哑的嗓音，枯梗，颓败。

沃伦感觉自己的心上像被猫抓了一下，有些痒也有些疼。他不知道自己是在害怕，害怕那个男孩的苦楚与沮丧。

不行！他一定要赶紧找到库尔特！

☆

完美，是人心希冀、追索之事。那是神性之态，是人类堕落前的状态，完美只能在来世得以真正实现，但我们对完美有所感知，那是一种令人狂热，无可理喻的感知，既是福祉，又是诅咒。

——《橘子不是唯一的水果》

☆

沃伦已经发现了，库尔特似乎在刻意躲着他。

库尔特从那天发生的“小意外”之后，就再也没有主动找过沃伦一次。

沃伦其实几次在下课时都试图喊住库尔特。但库尔特每次在瑞雯喊上一句“下课”后只是回头看沃伦一眼，然后再和他的室友皮特罗一起“飞快地”离开教室——沃伦真的无法理解那个眼神是什么意思。但那可是皮特罗！皮特罗·马克西莫夫！快银！谁能比得上他的速度？

沃伦的烦躁，是个人都看得出来，他只差对波比下手出气了。

“沃伦，我求求你别再这样了。”波比受够沃伦快把他盘子里的意面叉完的行为了，“算了我先走了，记得帮我把盘子洗了去。”边走嘴里边咕噜着“下次玛丽没时间我也不会再跟你一起吃饭了”。

沃伦没理他，继续出气般戳着波比盘里意面里的牛肉条，眼睛恶狠狠地盯着坐在房间边缘安静吃饭的库尔特。操，蓝色的小孩又在跟皮特罗一起吃饭。

沃伦看着库尔特抬起的双眼认真地看着嘴里塞着生菜的皮特罗——那家伙一边吃着饭一边嘟嘟囔囔地说话，喂，吃饭礼仪呢？

但库尔特还是像只兔子一样，温顺、驯良、干净，执着地看着皮特罗，仿佛他世界里只有那个叽叽喳喳的烦人鬼。金红的双眼里只有一个人，是不加其他事物的纯粹。瞳孔深处像一个体积无限小的黑洞，将目视一切吞噬进去，是连一抹光都不放过的认真，飞旋着灰尘、烟雾与泥土，扬起了光芒、火焰与歌声。

那种眼神，将说话的对方奉若神明。

可是明明我才是天使，不是吗？他如果是个好信徒的话，他应该用这种眼神看我。他的确是个好信徒，他的确喜欢我，不是吗？

沃伦的情绪咆哮着滋长，疯狂吞噬着万物。好像失去了才懂得珍惜。

库尔特敛下眉眼，准备从盘子里再戳一块什么东西的时候，却隔着整个房间对上了沃伦的视线。库尔特紧张的站起来又迅速坐下，慌张，不知所措。他从桌上端起盘子，然后抓住皮特罗的袖子，匆匆跟皮特罗说着些什么。皮特罗转过去瞪了沃伦一眼。

沃伦准备站起身来了，他甚至抖了抖翅膀，准备上去胖揍皮特罗一顿。他从来不怕皮特罗，要知道，皮特罗还因为在后面追他而撞晕在墙上过。

但沃伦的视线里出现了琴格雷。

“嘿，沃伦，不要动手，我们谈谈？”

“有什么好谈的？”沃伦把手重重地放在桌上，发出了很大的声响。

“我想谈谈关于库尔特的事。”琴把两边的头发往后拢，她挥挥手，向旁边的斯科特示意什么严重的事都没发生，“你知道他喜欢你的事吧。”

沃伦挑起眉毛，他明白琴显然以为自己是要对库尔特施加什么暴力行为了，但他真的烦透这种自以为是的小姑娘了，“哦，好吧，我的确知道，但这关你什么事？再说了，他怎么样跟我有什么关系？”沃伦挑衅地歪着头，笑容里是无谓与嘲讽。

琴的声音有了几分恼怒，“让我们把话说清楚，好吗？你至少得有点表示，他那么喜欢……”

“难道别人喜欢我，我就该回以同样的喜欢？”沃伦质疑地诘问，无视了准备走过来的奥萝萝，然后端起两个盘子走向了洗碗池。

但谁又说他对库尔特毫无感情呢？那个小心翼翼、紧张、温柔的库尔特，胆小而真诚，怎么会不讨人喜欢？他只是讨厌一帮女孩们多管闲事，以及对库尔特避而不见的烦躁。仅此而已。

☆

这本该是个无梦的良夜。

直到库尔特在梦里见到了沃伦。

他梦见在第一次见面的钢丝网铁笼里，周围是红绿灯光交错闪过的嘈杂人群。他梦见沃伦把他抱住，抚摸着他交错的疤痕。他梦见沃伦对他说：“把腿张开，再靠近些。”

醒来的时候，他感觉自己以及自己的下半身陷入了泥潭。

苦苦挣扎，难以脱身。

他希望事情至少能恢复原样。他后悔自己的逾越与渴求，他只希望自己能仍然像以前一样看着那个神般模样的高大少年，只是看着就好。失去了才知道珍惜以前，早知道就别总跟着沃伦了。看吧，现在连做朋友的资格都没有了。这简直是一种超难度的自我损耗。他难以控制自己的委屈，只好等它将自己折磨殆尽。

捱了好久，天终于缓缓地亮了，黎明的辰星闪耀着，那像沃伦的眼睛，像沃伦眼里的闪光。

皮特罗从床上跳下，结果一下子看见睁着眼睛的库尔特。“天哪，你该不会一晚上没睡吧？不就是被沃伦那个蠢货看了一眼吗?”

库尔特没有说话，不知道为什么，看起来像做错了事一样垂头丧气。

“嘿，夜行者，你告诉我你究竟在想些什么好吗？”皮特罗没有开灯，也没有靠近库尔特，他知道他现在想要保持点距离。

他感觉自己就像坐着空档滑行的汽车，不知道最终将会停在哪里。“我不知道，我想我根本不该奢望那么多东西，也许是我要求的太多了。”

两人陷入了沉默，皮特罗不知道怎么劝说库尔特，于是他只好抖抖索索穿好衣服，“我先去刷牙，你先去厨房弄点吃的好吗？我十分钟之后来找你，别到处乱跑。”

“嗯。”

库尔特打开房门，在泽维尔学院的大宅子里走着，他的思想无意识地晃荡。一晚上，库尔特想了很多，却始终拿不下主意。好吧，也许他是该痛定思痛。库尔特鼻子有些发酸，他忍住内心的暗潮涌动与眼里的巨浪滔天——他打算放下一切，放下被压抑的心底藏有的卑微企盼。把这份熔岩般炽热的爱意消磨成不加私欲的残余，就像对神明的恭敬，对主的信奉。

库尔特从厨房的冰箱里拿出一小块剩下的蛋糕，听见脚步声，以为是皮特罗，一抬头却发现是头发乱糟糟的沃伦——快银走路怎么会发出声音呢？

“早上好，库尔特。”沃伦显然也吃了一惊，他看着库尔特，“我想……”

库尔特觉得自己快要燃烧起来了，空气中不由得散发出硫磺的气味。糟了，沃伦正一步步走向自己，库尔特不知道自己该怎么做，他紧张极了，也害怕极了。他打算立即消失。

“喂天使，我警告你，无论你想干什么都给我停下！“皮特罗像一道风，迅速刮过之后挡在了库尔特面前。库尔特松了一口气，”如果我不能制服你，还有我爸！“——事实上皮特罗说这句话的时候根本没有底气。

”库尔特，我有话想跟你说，我们避开这个家伙可以吗？“沃伦在强忍自己的怒火，他的眼神控制不住地看着皮特罗搁在库尔特肩上的手。

但皮特罗根本没有给库尔特回答的机会，“大家伙，我觉得我们没必要说什么，我们的谈话到此结束。”他转过头看了库尔特一眼，“拿着你的蛋糕。”

☆

琴端起咖啡，在嘴边抿了一口，奶皮在嘴边漾开一圈白色。她正兴致勃勃地听着斯科特的故事。

“斯科特，麻烦让一下，我想跟琴聊一聊。”沃伦在琴与斯科特之间坐下，丝毫没有打断粉红泡泡气氛的愧疚，“我很着急，就当帮我个忙，兄弟。”

琴微微皱了皱眉，靠近斯科特与他耳语，“抱歉这是一件很重要的事，但我会跟你讲的，这会是一件惊天八卦！”斯科特面无表情站起身来，但琴知道他红晶石眼镜下那双漂亮眼睛里仍然释放着笑意。

“琴，有时间聊聊吗？”

“你都把斯科特支走了，我难道还说我没时间吗？”琴露出了灿烂的笑容，“你是想让我帮你找库尔特吗？”

“喂别读我的心！”

“我根本不必这么做好吗？你想什么都写在脸上。”琴叹了口气，到头来，沃伦不过只是个嗨陷在青春期逆反心理里的大男孩。或许顶多还有点反社会倾向，“但……你首先想感受一下库尔特的情绪吗——他的思维有时……太强烈了，我没办法忽视它。”

沃伦点点头，于是琴把手放在沃伦的额头上。

他的心脏开始了持续抽搐的阵痛，像被一只巨手紧掣住咽喉，让他甚至无法张开嘴说出一句话。他感觉自己被酒瓶当头砸下，酒液流入眼中，让他花了好大劲才忍住眼泪，又渗进伤口，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，无所适从。可这又像他小时偷吸的父亲的手卷烟，辛辣呛鼻，却在隐秘处带着欢欣，复杂更迭，交替的情绪无周期地往复。

“这是当他想你的时候。”琴打了个响指，将沃伦从情绪的深渊中拉扯出来。

“他在哪儿，带我去找他。还有，等会儿把他定住，不然他看见我就想跑。”沃伦看起来怒气冲冲，嘴里还咕哝着些什么，“我还是不明白他为什么躲我？为什么这么麻烦？”

奥萝萝有些担心地看了琴一眼，但琴只是回复给奥萝萝一个如释重负的笑容。

☆

库尔特正在空教室里写作业，一只笔在笨拙的三根手指上滚动，他一题已经看了一个多小时。他承认，他现在脑子里还是只有今天一大早的事情。自己明明被那样厌弃，却总还是不停的幻想憧憬着不可能的事情。无论何时，他的眼神也总是还想跌跌撞撞地触及那个遥不可及的身影。

沃伦。

他以前被叫做龙虾男孩，因为他只有三只手指。他讨厌这个外号，却没办法改变，就像现在一样，他无力改变沃伦的态度。

《约翰福音》：“生命在他里头，这生命就是人的光。”

再也、再也不要这样去投入地追寻一个人的光芒了。

“库尔特。”

库尔特听见了熟悉的声音。

与沃伦猜想的不错，库尔特迅速从座位上跳起，真的准备消失，但琴通过心灵控制能力让库尔特留在了原地。

“别跑。”沃伦正在一步步走近，他看起来有些急躁。库尔特留在原地，无法动弹，畏惧而无助，他不知道沃伦接下来要干什么，但是他的来势汹汹让库尔特像一只无法开口说话的强忍尖叫的羔羊。

沃伦继续走近，那双羽毛翅膀被窗户外的微风轻轻吹动，清晨的日光打在他的眉眼轮廓，但库尔特已无暇去看了——他的眼里充满着将要簌簌落下的泪水。

沃伦抓住了他的尾巴。然后他感觉自己受到的钳制被解开了。

只剩下他们两个人。

库尔特被整个圈进了翅膀的阴影下，他仰头看着沃伦，却又怕直面事实，低下头眼泪却又顺着蓝色的面颊流下。

“你为什么要躲着我？为什么你每次和我在一起都小心翼翼？你是怕我吗？好吧，确实我可能对你态度是不怎么样，我很抱歉，我对你不够好，但上一次你根本没听完我想说的！我本来打算说，别总跟在我后面了，我们应该站在一起，所以你愿意跟我关系更进一步吗？但你！你只是跑掉了！你把我的翅膀烤焦了，我都没有讨厌过你，而你现在居然无时无刻不在躲我！”沃伦像一个大孩子，任性地发表着自己的不忿。

没有哪段感情不包含怯懦与挫败。

沃伦也有了些莫名其妙的委屈，他伸出手捧起库尔特的脸，却看见他瑟缩躲闪的眼神，“你听懂了吗？我从来没有讨厌过你，如果让你误会了，我真的很抱歉。”

一直存在的委顿与苦楚逐渐消融，化成一股暖意，随着血液流淌到身体的每个角落。

库尔特犹豫着点了点头，手下意识地牵扯着沃伦的卫衣。

沃伦轻轻张开嘴，他本想问一句“你想要一个拥抱吗”，却犹豫着叹了一口气——库尔特随即以为是自己惹沃伦不开心了，露出了想要挽回什么的表情，手指也沉沉地松开——于是沃伦改了口，“我可以抱你一下吗？”紧接着，他满意地看到库尔特露出如森林中受惊的小鹿般的表情，然后再次试探着点了点头。刹那的生物电流在默许中被点亮，绽放出连续的火花与激情。

其实沃伦根本不在乎库尔特是不是点了头，他现在只想把这个支支吾吾的小家伙塞到怀里。

如果不是这么近的距离，他大概永远也不会想到，库尔特的身上出了拒人千里的硝烟硫磺味，还有酸酸甜甜的浆果味，这使他像个瘦瘪的蓝莓。

库尔特的手臂有些僵硬，环住沃伦的胳膊就像抱着一根树干，但黑发的小脑袋却服帖地靠在沃伦的胸口。

“好了，算是我来替主耶稣布告他老人家的旨意，他命令我来当你的男朋友，这样可以吗？”

☆

《弥迦书》：“与你的神同行。”

他已经找到自己的神。


End file.
